Talk:Book 8: Legacy/@comment-38564241-20190330133101
So, I'm writing this fanfic on The Legacy, the preface and the chapter 1 is on the link below (even the second chapter is) and below that is the second chapter. I hope you like it !!! I'm trying to include all characters that weren't given alot of role in the Flashback : https://lost-cities-keeper.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:150401 ---------------------------------Chapter 2------------------------------------ " Hey it's gonna be okay, everything works out for us right. You're very brave you know that I don't how I would've held up had this happened with me" Biana tried to comfort Sophie as the horrible revelation of yesterday came back to her. Biana had hailed Sophie the first thing in the morning today, asking her about what happened yesterday. It was an awkward 2-3 minutes but Sophie was glad that Biana was backing her up, she definitely helped Sophie realize that the situation wasn't as scary as it seemed. After that Biana came right over to Havenfield, as they decided what do for the day. "What would I tell Fitz?" The words barely came out as a whisper filled with panic Sophie had been trying to hold back. She was not afraid to face the Neverseen, not afraid of being exiled, she had even held her own against The Ogre King but like Edaline said something as small as matchmaking shouldn't bother her but it did. "You've zoned out, again" Biana shook Sophie shaking her out her trance "Yeah sorry" Sophie fought an almost unbearable urge to tug out an eyelash " I was saying Fitz wouldn't care, he likes to way too much to quit now. Seriously, Sophie, how oblivious can you be and we thought Keefe was rubbing off on you." At the mention of Keefe Sophie's head shot up, ever since Fitz had told Keefe about their sort-of moment, being around Keefe was very awkward but Sophie hoped it wouldn't last long. She didn't want their relationship to get in between Sophie's friendships. "Fitz told me, you skipped his dinner time check-in yesterday, want me to talk to him, I know it'll be hard for you?" "Sure !" Sophie let out a sigh of relief, she wasn't going to deny that she spent the past few hours trying to devise a small talk to explain the whole I'm the unmatchable thing to Fitz "That'd be great" " So, all right, I'll see you tomorrow then" Biana told Sophie standing up and brushing off her spotless gown "Wait, I made custard bursts, surely you would stay for those?" Edaline came in the room holding a plate of puffy pastries. "You got me there," Biana told Edaline, as she set the plate of custard bursts on the table and turned to leave. She was almost to the door but she turned back at the last moment. "Mr. Forkle hailed me some minutes ago, he said Marella came back from training with Fintan, I suggest that you girls, go meet her and try to ease her into this" Edaline told them Sophie immediately remembered that Today was supposed to be Marella's first lesson with Fintan. "Oh My God !!!!, I can't believe I forgot about it" Sophie exclaimed, banging her palm on her forehead. "It's okay, I wouldn't have expected you to, after what happened yesterday," Edaline told her "Edaline's right, It's not too late, we can go visit her now" Biana chimed in "All Right!" Sophie looked at Edaline "and are you completely fine with us going ?" "Not every pyrokinetic would be like Brant or Fintan and Sophie, you need the help of all your friends, mistrusting anyone at this stage, will not be an asset to your current situation" Edaline reminded her "What if Fintan is brainwashing us against her?" Sophie asked hating herself for thinking, hating that Marella might be tricked into his talks but again - Sophie had as well. "I don't see Fintan taking such a risk given his present state, it might not seem right to you Sophie but elves can commit wrong things and some may even get away from the guilt, but every elf at some point of time will try to redeem their actions. Yes Sophie, even Fintan. Look at Keefe for instance. It was true, ever since Keefe came back from the Neverseen, he had been trying to make up for his actions. "You're right" Sophie told Edaline, standing up and starting to make her way towards the leapmaster 500 "Let's go visit Marella !"